Louisa Jackson VS Aphrodite
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Louisa's my OC. She and Leo get on well and of course, Aphrodite sees that as a romantic relationship. This is Aphrodite trying to get Louisa away from her tomboy side but Louisa's stubborn.


**Random one shot idea I had while getting ready in a rush to suffer- I mean, shop.**

**Aphrodite is keen on Leo's and Louisa's relationship, like she is with Percy and Annabeth's. Obviously, Louisa's not going to be happy. **

**Disclaimer! I do not own Percy Jackson + co, but Louisa is my OC. **

"Ooh, let me help!" Aphrodite giggled, jumping to her feet and clapping her hands excitedly. Louisa groaned. "Oh, don't be like that," Aphrodite pouted, shrinking down to mortal size. "We'll have such fun!" The goddess linked her arm through Louisa's and started to literally drag her out of the throne room. Louisa looked pleadingly back at her brother and, much to his amusement; she mouthed the words 'help me!'

Percy just grinned, a wicked gleam in his eyes. This was payback for the peanut butter filled wok in his bed. Extreme? Maybe. But it was good to watch Louisa suffer, like he had through her countless pranks.

"You'll definitely get the 'Brother of the Year' award, Seaweed Brain." He grinned cheekily at Annabeth. She smirked at him before turning to face the remaining Olympians.

"Louisa, sit still _please_!"

"I'm… err… allergic to make-up." Aphrodite tutted in disappointment.

"We know that isn't true, sweetie."

"Is now." Louisa ducked Aphrodite's make-up brush. **(I don't know much- or anything- about make-up. Never worn the stuff in my life).**

Aphrodite grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to sit still.

"I'm a goddess, honey. You can't win."

"I'm a free roamin' demigod. Mostly. I got ma freedom, so… err, lemme go."

"No! You have to look simply _stunning_ for your date later!" Louisa felt her cheeks getting hot.

"It ain't a date! He's a friend who happens to be a boy!"

"It's just you two though." _Dad, help me! _

"So?"

"That makes it a date."

"No, it doesn't!" Aphrodite smiled sweetly, still trying to hold Louisa still.

_Dad! This is torture!_

After half an hour of unsuccessfully trying to pin Louisa down, Aphrodite decided to move onto Louisa's dress instead.

Aphrodite's room was Louisa's worst nightmare- pink, frilly, girly, all lovey dovey with a strong smell of roses. The large bed, big enough for Aphrodite (and Ares) in full godly size, was heart shaped and various shades of pink with cushions and frills and – _bleugh_. Louisa _had _to get out of here before she went mad.

Making sure Aphrodite was still occupied with the pink, lacy, floor length (or in Louisa's **and mine** cases) hideous dresses, Louisa snuck to the door. She tried the handle.

Locked.

Louisa glanced over her shoulder. Aphrodite was still busy.

The demigod drew her knife and started to pick the lock.

After a tense, _long _minute, the lock gave an almost silent _click_. Louisa slipped out and off like a shot, sprinting along the corridor, loving the non-rosy scent of the Olympus grounds.

Percy and Annabeth were being kept in a guest room with a wonderful view of Olympus. They wasn't sure why they were even here on Olympus. The gods had requested their presence, but they hadn't actually said why these two demigods were here. **(Louisa had to tag along- it's a twin thing: they can't go too far from each other and there's this curse- I'll explain more at the end of this fic).**

The door burst open, startling Annabeth and Percy, who had cuddled up together on the simple, double bed.

Louisa slammed the door behind her and slid to the floor, her back against it.

"How long was that, Seaweed Brain?" Percy checked his watch.

"Forty-two minutes and sixteen seconds." He confirmed. "What took you so long, sis?"

Louisa didn't answer, her mind formulating new pranks. She studied their sarcastic eyes and almost smug expressions. _Horrible _pranks.

"For the goddess of love, I don't think she showed much of it."

"What, love?" Louisa nodded.

"She's flippin' persistent."

"Like you then." Annabeth stated. Louisa shook her head defiantly. "No?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "You're both 'persistent'. Especially you, Little Miss Stubborn." Louisa clearly approved of her new title.

**Basically, Percy and Louisa were separated at birth as they could have caused a lot of minor + major earthquakes, storms, etc., when they argued, meaning they had to grow up separately. Percy was kept as he would have been the easier of the two (and mainly 'cos he was in the books anyway).**

**When they were reunited, a curse that had been destined for them since birth, settled in. If one of them was hurt, ill, unconscious, the other would know and feel rundown or act differently. If one is lost, the other can slowly track them- not sure how, they just do. **

**These twins argue a lot of silly things mostly, (like a game of Monopoly they hadn't even started yet), and they can get real competitive. But fighting together is what they do best- although their combined 'smells' can get them into a lot of demon trouble. As a bonus, they can talk, act and think alike. **

**Louisa's is/was a free roaming demigod just because she can. She feels like she doesn't fit in at either camp, but she also gets that home away from home feeling whichever camp she's at. She'll go back and forth when she pleases, which is handy 'cos if an argument breaks out between a Greek demigod and a Roman demigod, she can help settle things on both of their terms. **

**Anyway, hope you all like this one shot. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
